


Jen 10 One-Shot

by Spawn_of_Say10



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien X - Freeform, Cartoon Network - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, Jen 10, LGBT, Other, SpawnOfSay10, Superman - Freeform, Trans Girl, Transgender, ben 10 - Freeform, cartoons, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawn_of_Say10/pseuds/Spawn_of_Say10
Summary: Ben Tennyson is now in college while an evil alien shows up to take the Omnitrix (basically a typical Tuesday).  His gender dysphoria makes it quite difficult for him to concentrate on the fight.  In the end, he must use Alien X to defeat the alien and possibly help him cure his dysphoria?





	Jen 10 One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to just be a one-shot story, but if enough people enjoy it I could make it a bigger thing to explore this concept a bit more. Also, I literally only used General Zod so I could have a villain strong enough to force Ben into Alien X and I wasn't creative enough to make one myself! This is barely a crossover fic lmao. Also, I'm new to this site so if I posted this weirdly feel free to let me know so I can fix it.

“This, is the great Ben Tennyson? Ruler of the Omnitrix? Protector of worlds?” The Kryptonian ask mockingly as he squeezed tighter around my thick Tetramand neck. I could only choke as I held onto his arm with two of my upper arms as my lower arms jabbed him in the stomach as hard as I could to no prevail. “Pathetic!” He declared as he lifted me up over his head and then violently tossed me right through some dorm buildings.

I crashed through two dorm buildings and landed on the first floor of the science hall. I gasp for air while my skin flashed green and I shrunk back down into my human form. Four Arms isn’t quite my strongest alien, but I thought he would easily defeat this guy. Clearly, I underestimated him.

I looked around the hall as my fellow college classmates ran in various directions. Some hid, some ran in the opposite direction of the attacking alien. One ran up to me in concerned panic.

“Ben! Ben! Are you okay?” Allison asked as she shook me out of my daze, her long black hair tickling my arm as she helped me up.

“I-I’m fine” I said. I took a step away from her and up at the alien hovering a few hundred feet above the campus. He called himself Zod, said he was after the Omnitrix. I guess he was hoping to use it against the guy in Metropolis.

“Most of your aliens aren’t strong enough to defeat him!” Allison told me, “He’s the same species as Superman and we both know how strong that guy is! Atomix might barely be strong enough, but someone like Way Big would be too big of a tar…”

Her voice faded in my head as I found myself staring at her. Her long hair was blowing wildly in the wind. Black and shiny, very beautiful. Most teenage boys would probably be staring at her with some lustful intent…but I instead just felt envious. I’ve been growing my hair out since college, but it hasn’t even reached my shoulders yet.

“Like, right now, Ben!” she yelled.

“What?! What!? Oh, yeah!” I ran out the front of the building as I dialed into the Omnitrix. Dammit, I don’t know if I can defeat this guy without using Alien X…but he’s too risky. Especially after I pissed of Serena and Bellikus last time.

I quickly circled through my aliens before I slammed down on my wrist. My skin flashed green as I started growing rapidly in height. I grew to over 100 feet tall in mere seconds. I felt my muscles and bones shift inside of me, growing denser to support my ginormous size. Plates and fins grew out of my elbows, my head, and my sides. I towered over the entire campus easily, accidentally stepping on some cars and trees in the process. Zod was but a fly to me.

“Gotcha!” I yelled as I reached out and plucked him out of the air surprisingly easy. I lifted him up to look at him face to face.

“Hmm…do you now?” He asked. His eyes glowed red and before I had a chance to react two red laser beams shot right at my eye. I instinctively let go of him as I covered my bleeding eye with my right hand. Before I could do anything else, Zod sped around me faster than I could even see as he slammed into my stomach with full strength. I lunged forwards in pain, but he wasn’t done. He flew around and slammed into my inner knee. My leg buckled, and I fell onto several college buildings, practically destroying the campus. My skin flashed green once again as I began to shrink. It almost felt like falling backwards, except I was on the ground the whole time.

Once I returned to human I stood up; wincing as a sharp pain ran right through the back of my leg.

“BEEEEEN!!!” I heard Allison say as she ran towards me once again. Part of me couldn’t help but notice her chest bouncing slightly under her tank top as she ran towards me. It was almost like fan service in one of those animes Gwen used to watch. Without even thinking, I reached up to place my free hand on my right pectoral in another wave of envy.

“I told you not to use Way Big! What were you thinking!” She demanded, “He’s too big of a target!!!”

“I-I dunno.” I said, “I was distracted.”

“Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice. Stop perving out and focus!”

I looked up to see Zod skimming the area. He didn’t know where I went after de-transforming! This is our chance! I grabbed Allison’s shoulder and ducked behind a remaining wall of a building destroyed by my giant head.

“Kryptonians use energy from the sun, right? I can use Feedback to drain that energy out of him!” I suggested.

“You’d need to get close enough to grab that energy ya dingus!”

“Ok, Gravattack could ground him!”

“With his strength, I don’t think you could create enough Gs to do that.”

“I could try Jinx out for size?”

“What is luck gonna help us with?!”

“Maybe I could-“

“Face it, Ben! There’s only one alien that can take this guy down,”

I knew she was right, I just didn’t want to face those two again. I sighed.

“Fine.” I held the omnitrix up in front of my face. “Omnitrix. Activate voice command. Code Ben, Ben Tennyson.”

<Voice command activated> the Omnitrix responded.

I took a deep breath, “Omnitrix, sequence locked alien. Playlist 3, selection 10.”

<Sequenced alien selection: Celestialsapien.  Reason behind lock: uncontrollable omnipotence.  Are you sure you wish to sequence this alien?>

“Confirmed.”

<Override confirmed.> with a flash of green light, two rows of green holographic nucleotides shot out of the core of the Omnitrix. Both rows lined up and, in a flash, Alien X’s face appeared on the dial. <Celestialsapien DNA activated from the codon stream.>

I slammed the core down and the cosmic energy surged through my skin. Once my body transformed into the powerful being, my mind inside shrunk from within. It’s a difficult phenomenon to describe. From within my Celestialsapien mind, I floated naked in what appeared to be outer space.

“Well well well! Welcome back!” An angry masculine voice spoke behind me.

I turned around to see the two familiar faces staring back at me. Both clearly angry. Which is normal for Bellicus, but Serena?

“Um…heyo!” I said jokingly as I sheepishly covered my genitals with my right hand and chest with my left arm (this is NOT my favorite part of the experience).

“I hope you have a good reason to show your face to us again.” Bellicus hissed.

“Ok, see…there’s this Kryptonian…Zod? You might’ve heard of him. Anyways, he’s trying to take the Omnitrix and…”

“Oh! The OMNITRIX again!” Serena exclaimed, “It’s all about that damn device with you, isn’t it, Ben?”

“I mean, you guys are inside the Omnitrix so I figured you might ca-“ I tried to reason but I was quickly interrupted.

“We are not in the Omnitrix, you dolt!” Bellicus snapped, “We simply use the Omnitrix as a vessel for our DNA to be stored. You’re not the only Tennyson in the multiverse who uses us, ya know.”

“I…I’m not? Huh…”

*BANG!!!*

I looked up to see Zod’s face in front of what appears to be a mirror into the outside world which I was able to peer through. His arm extended to beneath the mirror, suggesting his hand was probably around my – er – our neck. He smiled, and I saw his other arm reach lower, probably for the chest.

“By the time your Celestialsapien form can even decide what to do, I’ll have the Omnitrix for myself!” he declared.

“Guys!!!!” I screamed at the two faces floating beside me.

“Why should we care if he takes the Omnitrix, hmm?” Serena chimed in. “That would just mean we don’t have to deal with you ever again.”

I was panicking. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Or should I say, two rocks and a uber powerful alien.

“WHAT WOULD IT TAKE FOR ME TO USE ALIEN X AGAIN!?!?!?!?” I begged. I would be on my knees if there was any ground to kneel on.

“I think all three of us knows the answer to THAT question” Bellicus snapped.

“PLEASE!! TELL ME!!!!!!!” I could practically feel the Omnitrix slowly peeling off out chest.

“I don’t think so” Serena scoffed.

I looked at Bellicus, I looked at Serena, I looked back at Zod. Bellicus, Serena, Zod, Bellicus, Serena, Zod, Bellicus, Serena, Zod, BellicusSerenaZod, BellicusSerenaZod, bellicuserenazod, bellerinod…

“OKAY! OKAY!” I screamed, both their faces turned to give me the side eye. “I’m sorry for using Alien X’s abilities to turn the campus into a sumo slammers arena and turning my classmates into sumo slammers! I’ll never do it again and I’ll ONLY use Alien X’s powers when absolutely necessary!”

Both faces were staring down at me, then they looked at each other. I’m pretty sure if they had shoulders, they’d be shrugging.

“Fine!” they both said at once.

I turned to the mirror with the biggest grin I ever grinned. I reached out my right hand and grabbed the air in front of me. I watched in delight as Alien X’s right arm moved in tandem to grasp Zod’s shirt. His face immediately turned to fear, and I pulled my left fist back behind me and SLAMMED it right into his face. I watched as he flew far into the sky. In a blink of an eye, I disappeared from where I was standing and appeared outside Earth’s atmosphere. I closed both hands together and raised them over my head…BOOM! I slammed them right into Zod’s flying body, causing him to soar down towards the earth’s surface. I chased after him, landing blow after blow after blow.

By the time it was over, his unconscious body was falling below me. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and gently floated down before dropping him with a loud thud.

Everybody on campus screamed in celebration and ran towards me. Arms flailing about in a sea of college students. I hovered 10 feet over them, beaming down in proud admiration. I looked up to see Allison running running towards the crowed. I waved at her before I reached down to touch the Omnitrix, about revert back to human once again. But before I slammed down on the watch for the umpth millionth time in my life, I stopped.

I stood there motionless, my hand hovering above the watch (does it count as a watch when it’s on your chest?). Right behind Allison was a broken window, and in that window was my reflection staring back at me. I couldn’t help but compare myself to her. I know that’s stupid, I’m a boy and she’s a girl…plus, I’m an alien at the moment. But there I stood, looking at Allison’s beautiful body compared to mine. Despite my alien form, I could almost see myself in the reflection of Alien X’s eyes. I wasn’t ugly, to say the least, but I just…wasn’t right. I wasn’t what I wanted. Allison is what I wanted. No, not Allison…her body. But not in the objectifying way, in the self-awareness sort of way.

I looked behind me in Alien X’s head to see Bellicus and Serena bickering back and forth for the millionth time. Clearly distracted, not at all focused on me. I looked down at my body. Not my reflection, at my naked, floating body. You currently hold the power of a god. You could do anything right now, even make skin you’d be comfortable living in. But, would they see this as another unnecessary use of their power? I looked back at the two faces.

“I say we create intergalactic world piece,” Serena cooed.

“Where’s the fun in that? I want war! I want destruction! Chaos makes this world interesting.” Bellicus scoffed.

Who cares what they think, this is NOT unnecessary.

At this point, the crowed watched me in silence, not sure why Alien X was standing still for so long. Then, Alien X crouched down (yes, I’m still 10 feet off the ground, your point?) and I shot myself into outer space. I was above Eath’s atmosphere within microseconds.

Finally some privacy.

I took a deep breath and focused. I focused on the current state of reality. I then focused on how I wish reality to change. Then, I felt it happening. My entire body tingled as every cell in my body replaced millions of Y chromosomes for a second X chromosome. My skin grew softer and all my body hair disappeared as if I shaved it off this morning. My back and shoulders tickled as the hair on my head grew longer and longer. So long, it covered my pecs, which began growing bigger and softer until they could probably fill a D cup. My nipples tingled as they became more sensitive. I felt my bones shifting inside of me as they changed shape. My muscle mass lessened and I could feel myself becoming slightly weaker then before. My shoulders became less broad and my hips widened. Genitals was easily the oddest sensation as they were absorbed into the body and left a vagina in their place.

I snaked my fingers in between the hairs on my head pulled them away to see the beautifully long brown hair. I placed my hands on my newly developed breasts and slid them down my curvy body down to my vagina. I felt total euphoria in my new, beautiful form.

“GASP! BEN TENNYSON!!!”

I turned around to see Serena staring at me in shock, Bellicus in anger.

“You pervert!” Serena screamed in astonishment.

“NONONONONO!!!!” I protested. I couldn’t help but cup my mouth with my hand, surprised by the new voice that slipped between my lips.

“Wow. I just…wow.” Bellicus responded.

“I can explain!” I attempted once more.

“Benjamin, how dare you degrade out abilities to that of a…of a…of a…fetish dream!” Serena stammered.

“It’s not a fetish! I swear!”

“Ah yeah?” Bellicus huffed, “then what do you call it?”

“GENDER DYSPHORIA!”

They both stopped and stared at me. Probably in an attempt to detect any lie, bluff, or joke in my speech.

“I see.” Serena said at last. “I thought humans were supposed to be a primitive species with primitive understanding of gender identities.”

“I don’t know if I buy this,” Bellicus scoffed. “If this isn’t a fetish trip, I assume you’d be happy staying in that body for the rest of your life, hmm?” He said with a grin, attempting to call out any bluff.

I nodded with the biggest smile I’ve ever smiled.

Bellicus looked at me, surprised I’m not calling off any bluff, “Very well. If you’re lying then you’d have to be forced to remain in that body for the rest of your life. If you’re telling the truth, that shouldn’t be an issue now should it?”

“Ben?” Serena started.

“Jen, actually.” I interrupted.

“Hmm…Jen? Humans are a very primitive species. Would your race understand a sudden change such as this?”

“Some of them will,” I answered, “Most of them…probably not.”

“Hmm. In that case, I suggest we wipe out all memories of Ben 10 throughout the galaxy and in their place will be the lovely heroine Jen 10! All evidence that there was ever a Ben Tennyson will be replaced!”

“SECONDED!” I exclaimed.

We both gave a look to Bellicus who glared at me with discontent.

“Ya know,” I informed him, “I still have full control of Alien X, I don’t really need your per-“

“MOTION CARRIED!” He roared reluctantly.

A flash of light appeared between all three of us and expanded rapidly in all directions.

Before I could say anything, I felt butterflies in my belly as Alien X quickly descended back down to Earth where the crowed was waiting. Once I landed, I looked up and saw my reflection once again in the window. Now, I saw Alien X possessed a curvy, feminine body that it never possessed before.

I smiled, and Alien X’s skin flashed green as I reverted back to human. The crowd cheered, “Jen! Jen! Jen! Jen!” I couldn’t help but smile so brightly.


End file.
